Eternity
by haymay14
Summary: I've had the best 4 years of my life. First i got my boyfrined Aaron.  Ariel Aaron's bros wife had twins a girl and boy. than one ady after visiting than boom. i never though i'd die at 18 but it was fate and you do not mess with fate. srry for the spelli
1. past

**Past**

The first time I saw him. I was thirteen at my Grandma Helen's condo pool. My sister and I were doing laps to entrain grandma, when some old lady walked in with her blonde haired curled out at the ends grandson. Then it hit me hard, it felt like being kicked in the gut. We ignored each other but we both looking at one and other. Amy and I were playing volleyball in the water, grandma suggested that the three of us play monkey in the middle. We looked each other in eyes and locked in a stare. Amy threw the ball at me and hit the water beside me so I was splash. We threw it back and forth. Before we all left I overheard grandma and his grandma talking about the tension when he and I were locked in a stare. The next morning, they invited us to the Coaldale corn maze, grandma said yes.

So here I am sitting in a 1979 mini van, wearing a pair of black board shorts with red Hibiscus flowers on the sides, and a white shirt with some lace that goes around your neck. I was sitting in the back with Aaron and Amy in front of us sleeping. It's 8:00 pm we just finished the maze. The sun was setting with areas of open land and bit of cloud in the sky with reds, yellows, and pinks, around the sun. I felt myself falling as sleep, I felt my head fall into a crook of someone's neck. It was warm, comfortable, and hard and felt like I belong there. I slipped into blackness.

"Dam it." someone yelled waking everyone up.

I rubbed my dark brown eyes looking around. The van stopped, I found myself on top of Aaron and his even tanned muscle arms wrapped around my waist.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked tired

Aaron woke up, releasing me; we climbed out of the van

"The van broke down!" grandma paused "Where are we going to stay for the night?" grandma asked

"There!" Amy pointed to the brown with green motel behind her.

"Good." Both grandmas answered.

We rented 1 room for the night. We walked up the outside green stairs. Down the hall to room 001, grandma unlocked the door. The walls were white with flowers. The room had two twins, 1 double. We let the grandmas have the twins and the three of us have the double. We felt so tired we decide just to go to bed. I felt myself being moved on top of someone again but I was too tired to care. I woke up facing Aaron with his arms around me. He loosed his grip and I carefully slipped away. I walked though a door to a TV and an orange leather loveseat and the matching couch, the carpet was cream and the walls were white. Grandma and Aaron's grandma Annasophia and Amy were on the couch watching the morning news.

"Morning bears how was your night?" Grandma asked with a knowing smile and giggles all round

"Good, what do you guys know that I don't?" I asked confused

They looked at each other and back at me. Amy grabbed my lime green razor cell phone with a camera and flipped it open to a picture of me in my boy boxers and a tee with Aaron in his boxers and perfect muscular chest. The covers were off, his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck, we were facing each other, head to head, hand in hand it seamed perfect like we belong.

"I have some others on my phone!" Amy blurted out

"Thanks." I snapped

"Nice pic, can I see?" asked a familiar voice.

I looked behind me to see a half-naked Aaron; you could see his 6 packs and his muscle. Amy gives him my cell.

"Why did you take these?" Aaron asked

"Blackmail, and so I have a picture of the cute couple to show at the wedding!" Amy answered happily

Sensing the tension Annasophia stood up.

"Time to go." Annasophia said

We pilled into her fixed van and traveled home. We turned into the condo, down the ramp, though the door and the stole 403, and we pilled out of the van.

"Hey Miley come here!" Aaron shouted from across the way. I walked over

"Hey, sup?" I asked

"Um… I'm sorry…about last night" Aaron paused looking for the right words, looking at the ground. I put my hands on his cheek making him look at me.

"No problem, don't think about it okay? I said looking in his eyes.

"Okay" He said putting his hand on my. "They are watching us." He laughed softly

I started laughing too.

" Here, e-mail, call between 4:30 pm to5: 30 pm on week days, and noon to 6:30 pm on weekends, I have msn too." He told me slipping a piece of paper in my free hand. He leaned in and kissed my cheek and hoped into a car with his parents and older brother and his bros wife to go home. I waved bye. I walked to my family, sliding the paper in my pant pocket.


	2. after math

After math 

Amy, grandma and I spent the last couple days of our vacation visiting grandma's friends and their grandsons. I normally stood outside on grandma's big deck looking at the mountains, some of the boys come out one by one and talked to me but I never listen and the occasional flirt. When one boy touched me, I threw my arms in the air and stormed in to the condo.

"I'm going for a walk!" I told my grandma angrily.

As I left I heard one of the grandma's ask

"What's wrong with her?" she asked

I stopped and put my ear to the door.

"She loved someone who was visiting and he just left, a week ago, she hardly talks now, or eats. She just stands out there waiting for something. Or someone." Grandma answered 

I left before I heard anymore I walked downstairs and read a 700-page book. I walked upstairs, grandma was saying bye. I walked by everyone, I heard the door close.

"Hello why did you ran off?" grandma asked

"Cause, they kept talking and flirting with me." I toke a breath.

"It hurts, I think you know what I mean." I paused.

"Having the love of your life leave without a good-bye or anything sweetie, I know." Grandma cut me off.


	3. home again

**Home again**

Then my family walks in, ready to leave I said good-bye and left for home. Eight hours of pains and 1 hour of un-packing a full van. I walked down stairs, down the hall and walked into a white room and red trim and brown spirals, by the window is a queen size mattress on two twin, by that is a red dresser with brown drawers, in the closet with red door is a purple desk across from the door is a black TV stand with TV and DVD, VCR, beside that is a hamper, and a black chair across, and beside the door is a book case. I closed the door and lied on my bed staring at the ceiling; I stayed like that for 2 days. That summer I dropped from 120 to 85 pounds. School starts tomorrow. I finished packing all my school things, by the time I was done, I grabbed a bite to eat from the kitchen. I walked back downstairs and on my bed and stared at the wall.

The next thing I knew a brown hair shoulder length Megz walked in with 3 blondes with blue eyes triplets Nicola, Nina, Nikki. With strawberry blonde, Elizabeth, Danielle who has black short hair with green eyes and Elizabeth boyfriend Nic and Nikki's boyfriend Mike and Danielle's bf Nick jumping on my bed one by one

"Hey." They said at the same time

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Your mom let us in and said that we all can go to the movies, so let's go." Megz said

"Ok fine." I said

So we saw The Invisible, it was good; when I came home I fell asleep and never surfaced.


	4. december

**September to November**

**December**

December 16 is here. I'm so happy I did my homework during lunch and the best part is my braces are off. I finally have my perfect body and just in time. Grandma called my cell, just as I was falling asleep.

" Sweetie, I have good news." Grandma told me

" What?" I answered sleepily

"Aaron is coming up three days after you." Grandma partly screamed

I felt my heart wrap up, like the first time I met him but this time with pain and fear that he'd leave again like that.

"Miley, are you there, she probably fell asleep." She said and hangs up.

I grabbed on to my chest, a minute later Amy walked in

"Time to go." she yelled

" Ok." I answered

She left I hoped out of bed and grabbed my small side black bag with a blood red heart, put eclipse in as was as my cell and changer, my Zen and it's change, and my purse. I slipped on a pair of shorts and a tee. We left at 6:00 am, we were watching 15/love season 1, when let it rain come on, I look in my bag finding my cell, flipped it open

"Hey, mil here." I greeted

"Hey it's megz." The other voice said

"Sup?" I asked

" Nothing." Megz answered

" Cool I have to go bye." I said

" Ok bye." Megz said back

I flipped my cell and put it back, Eight hours later we were just past Taber and my cell rang. I picked it up.

"Hey." I said tired

"Hey sorry sweetie I was talking to Aaron's grandma they coming today." Grandma said

" Great." I said

" Bye-bye." Grandma answered and hangs up

After dinner I walked out to Grandmas big deck. Lethbrigde had no snow or crap apples in the trees in the parking lot; you could see the mountains from here. I walked back in to see that my aunt and her daughter Jordan and son Ryan, and Amy and my dad I said bye.


	5. christmas present

**Christmas present**

And that you know most of what happened up to yesterday, so I'm sating upstairs at my aunties. Waiting for grandma and two guests and something about a present, my auntie and my parents knew about it. The doorbell rang auntie got it, and let them in and as they walked up the stairs. I saw him, he had grow taller and more muscular, he still had blonde hair same cut but a little longer, his eyes were more deep dark green, and his skin more pale. "Hey" I was all I could say. "Hey" he answered " Sweetie" grandma said I hugged her, auntie came up with a box wrapped in paper 

"Open it!" Auntie told me as she placed the bow on my lap.

I lifted the lid to find a puppy.

"Thank you!!" I partly yelled

"No problem" they answered

"Hey vanilla you're a cutie." I baby talked to the dog.

Auntie toke the box. I placed vanilla that's a female Chihuahua cross Shih Tzu on my lap.

"Miley." Aaron asked coming to sit beside me

" I sorry for leaving I wanted to stay but my mom got put in the er, so I had to go I'm so sorry" he explained to me and kissed my cheek

"I had no deal, how's your mom?" I asked worried

"Perfect I'm fine, thank you for asking." middle 20 years blonde long wavy hair, green eyes answered

" Hey, I'm Miley." I introduced myself politely than reach my hand out to shake her hand.

"Vanessa pleasure to meet you." She replied shaking my hand.

Vanilla barked at me, I looked down she had her leash in her mouth. I stood up and put on her leash, Aaron said he'd come so we were walking side-by-side, hand in hand. We were walking down an alley with fence on both when 3 idiots biked at us causing us to lean against the fence. Aaron put his hand on my neck and pulled my face up a bit, bent down and kissed me and I kissed him back, I put my arms around his neck. He stopped and froze and grabbed him hands, pulling them down, he started to walk, and I ran up to catch him. I slipped my hand in his, I unlocked the gate. Aaron sighed, I handed him the key and in a millisecond, it was open

"What was that?" I asked confused

"Tell you later." He answered like a robot

We walked in the small backyard, locked the gate, up the stairs, unleashed Vanilla, so she could run around outside. We walked inside to see auntie and Vanessa bounding.

"Yea we should go swimming." Vanessa agreed

So we decided to go swimming. Auntie insisted Aaron goes with her, Ryan, Jordan and Amy. Vanessa toke me, the tow grandmas decide to go home.

"So how long do you plan to date my son?" Vanessa asked polity

"Um… I don't know I feel different around him…u know?" I paused " Like you found your soul mate." She cut me off.

" Yea."

When we came to the Ramada.

We paid as a family. Aaron and I ran with a two person up the stairs to the slides, no one was there, so Aaron sat in the back with me on his lap and it give us a green light, he pushed us down, when we slashed into the pool. Aaron and I swim to the bench in the Water. Aaron picked me up and placed me on the bench before hopping up.

" Your different a good way, super strength, and speed, your cold and hard no offense, if I'm wrong but I'm thinking your …" I paused


	6. new secret old myth

**New Secret**

**Old Myth**

" A vampire." I whispered

"Yea I am half my moms a vampire and my Dad's human, but I'm more human right now." He took a breath " When I turn 18 years old, I'll be a full vampire." He explained to me

" So if your 14, you have 4 more years, that's why your moms so young." I asked confused.

"Yes." He answered

I nodded. We looked in each other's eye and we stood up and walked in to the family restroom. Aaron closed the door, I hoped on the counter; Aaron came and squeezed between my legs. He lend in so I could smell his sweet intoxicating scent coming off of him. I closed my eyes, and felt his lips on mine. My arms wrapped them selves around his neck. His hands found my waist. He started kissing my lips, moving down my neck to the crook of my neck. Then we heard the door start to open, Aaron started to walk out, while I hopped off the counter and followed him out. He grabbed a 1-person tube and handed it to me, and telling me to hop on his back and we were up the stairs in seconds.

We were inspected for several weeks, going shopping, swimming, and just hanging out on the 4 floor, but today our summer love was coming to an end. Today is August 31 2 days before school and I were leaving for cold lake. My family, Grandma, Aaron, and I were on the main floor saying goodbye. Amy was already in the van. I was at the front door with Edward; I was going to cry like I could feel water in my eyes.

"Don't worry I'll see you soon, hopefully." He told me

"Ok I trust you." I told him

He leaned in and pushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and at the same time my hands knotted themselves in his hair. He pulled away so I could breath.

"Bye." I said starting to cry

"Bye." He answered wiping the fallen tears from my cheeks.

He toke my hand and walked to the van with me beside him where I belong, I hopped in the van and leaned and pecked him, before he closed the door. My parents hopped in and we started the 8-hour trip home.


	7. school and a surpise

**School and A Surprise **

I decide to go to bed early so I dragged myself downstairs into my room, changed into my new silk blood red mini night dress with my boy Simpson's boxers. I walked into my blue bathroom and brushed my perfect teeth, walked back to my bedroom and hopped in bed. I was just ready to sleep when someone pulled the hair lying on my cheek behind my ear. I looked but all I could see was an out line of a 14-year-old boy. I turned the desk light on, only to jump 50 feet in the air and landed in semi-warm hands.

"What the fuck!" I yelled

"Sorry I said "Don't worry I'll see you soon, hopefully." Remember." He quoted himself

"You scared me what is wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, I want to see you cause I missed you." He told me

"I missed you too but we have be quiet." I whispered

"Fine, I have a _surprise _for you." He told before pulling me on top of him as he lie down, he wrapped 1 arm around my waist and his other hand on the back of my neck, pulling my head closer to his face I closed the space between us and brushed my lips against his, moving down to his chin, his neck and finally his collar bone and back up. Minutes later I was sleeping

It's the first day of gr.10 and I wake up with no Aaron. I decided to wear blue jeans and a white tee, and a red over top. My shoulder length brown hair was turn out at the ends. I walked in the gym and saw Megz wearing white jeans with a long sleeve blue top. Nikki wearing a white top with brown jeans and a blue over top. Elizabeth wearing a gray sweater and dark blue jeans. Nicola wearing light blue jeans and a red top with a dragon on it. With them were Nick wearing jeans and a black sweater. Mike was there to wearing jeans and a red top with a dragon. Ray was wearing jeans and a green top; Derek was wearing a black shirt with a red n in a circle and dark navy blue jeans. I walked up to them.

"Hey sup?" I asked everyone

"Nothing." They answered

I looked around, and at the door to see three beautiful people. Megz poked me and shake her head to the three beautiful people.

" Come on, we'll walk by them and see who they are." I told Megz

"Ok." Megz answered running up beside me

We walked half way when I stop and stared at them. I realized it was…


	8. my angel my devil

**My Angel And My Devil **

"What is it Mil?" Megz asked

"Nothing" I shock my head I looked over there again. They were still there; I walked up to them and looked at Megz whom was staring at me like I was stupid. I walked up to them and immediately jumped into the shorter ones arms and kissed him on the lips he put me down and put his hand on my neck and my arms around his neck without break the kiss. He pulled away so I could breath, and put his arm around my waist and walked with me, as we past Megz, she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey guys, this is Aaron, and this Elizabeth, Megz, Nicola, Nikki, Ray, Nick, Mike, Derek." I introduced everyone.

The teachers came up and sorted us into homeroom classes. Elizabeth, Nicola, Nikki, Megz, Mike, Nick, Derek, Ray, Aaron, and me, we fallowed the teacher out of the gym and to a class room labeled 10g for gr.10 and Ms. Grasen our grade 10 sci, math, hum plus homeroom she has cheap lipsticks and ugly plaid Sunday school outfit and big fat shoes. There was nothing in the classroom but a computer on the teacher's desk and 10 desks with chairs in groups of 2 plus the white board. Naturally Elizabeth and Nick sat together and Nicola and Mike, Megz and Derek, and Nikki and Ray sat together. So I sat with Aaron. We had to deal with Ms. Grasen for 5 blocks of math, hum, sci, hum, hum. Finally it is lunch and a 1 hour recess we all ate lunch in 5 minutes and ran out the door, to the back of the school and fell down on the grass. Nikki tagged me so I got up and chased her around for some minutes then I tagged Aaron he got up and chased me around till he tackled to the ground and kissed but pulled away.

" What was that for?" he asked mad

"What for?" I asked confused

" YOU KNOW WHAT I GET A HUG FROM YOU BUT I CAN'T KISS YOU THANKS I FEEL SO LOVED!" He yelled at me

"MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T ACTED LIKE YOU OWNED ME, MAYBE I'D ALLOW YOU TO KISS ME!" I yelled back trying not to cry.

" YOU ARE A ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT WHO THINKS THAT SHE RULES AND EVERYONE HAS TO LISTEN TO HER AND YOU ARE THE WORST GIRLFREIND EVER!" He paused looking at me, I looked behind me and saw everyone looking like we were putting on a show I shock my head and looked him in the eyes. He reached his hand to wipe the tears away, I slapped his hand.

"NO YOU DO NOT TOUCH AND IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK THEN WE ARE DONE!" I yelled back

He stared at me like I was stupid. I walked over to my friends; I dropped to the ground and wrapped my arms around my legs, and cried. Megz was first to my rescue; she sat beside me and put her arms around. Nicola, Nikki, Elizabeth are right behind her. I got up and walked away so I could think about what just happen._I can't believe it my angel and me were done. His mom is going to kill me. Yea I love him but he's so annoying but when I'm with him life works and perfect. God I hate this._

The bell rang I walked back to class and sat by Megz, Derek sat with Aaron. We had Hum, Writing. And in gym we played my favorite sport soccer, we had 2 teams of 5 people. Elizabeth, Nicola, Edward, Nick, Mike, and me, and the other team had the others. Mike was in goal, Nicola and Will was defense. Aaron, Elizabeth and I were sticker, mid. Melinda passed the ball to Aaron then to me and scored the winning goal of the 10's series, the buzzers goes. Mike, Nick, Nicola, Elizabeth, Aaron came running and Mike and Will pulled me into their shoulders and we celebrated. After school my dad, Amy and I decided to go to the bookstore.


	9. bookstore

**Book Store **

"Um…do you have the forth book of twilight." I asked the clerk

"Let me change." The women said "Yep its in Edmonton would you like it?" Asked the women

"Yes, last name Dane, number 483-009." I told her

"Thank you, we'll call when your book comes in." she replied

I walked over to other books, and then Aaron walks in. the last person I hoped to see here. Behind him were his older brother and mom.

"Hey." Edward said

"Hi." I answered back like a robot showing no emotion

"What are you doing here?" asked Aaron

" Ordering books. You?" I asked

" My mom and brother are buying books." He answer

" Cool."

" So, where's your family?" Aaron asked being polite

" My dad is with… Your brother, and Amy are talking to your mom." I told him

" Hi bear its time to go." Dad shouted

"Ok bye." I answered we walked out of the store and into a new life. I was single, pretty, and ready to be fifteen.


	10. Birthday to remember

**Birthday to remember **

The best thing is that tomorrow is my birthday and we get a full day party. No schoolwork or homework and ice cream cake and presents. Megz, Nicola, Nikki walked with me seeing as we live on the same street. I walked to my door and waved by to the others. I did 10 pages of homework plus made dinner and around 10 pm I fell asleep in bed after crying myself to sleep again. In the morning I woke up late and put on my dark jean skinny jeans and a black with silver and red hearts shirt with a plaid belt. I ate my breakfast and grabbed my school things and walked to school. When I got to school Megz, Nicola, Nikki, and Elizabeth greeted me with presents, we walked to the classroom and stared to open presents. Megz got me 2 cds Mcr, and the academy is. Nicola got me some body spray, lip-gloss, and eye shadow. Nikki, Elizabeth got me cloths like shirts, jeans, and shoes. We were sitting in groups of three but Megz and me were sitting alone. I stood up and Aaron was in front of me with a bag.

" Here I got it for you." Aaron whispered

" Thanks." I answered surprised seeing he and I do not get along. I opened it to a cute teddy bear with a necklace and a letter. I opened the letter and it read.

**M**y life was nothing but an empty shell

Then you came and my life is full of

Laughter

Happy

And love

I never thought that I find

Someone like you but 2 years ago

You did come and I feel god there are not

Words to tell

When I read it for the second time I almost cried I carefully toke off the necklace and handed it to him, he wrapped his arms around my neck and clipped it together and brought his index finger to my chin, pulled my chin up so I was looking in his eyes. We had a cosmic moment. Our faces were an inch away. He entangled his hand with mine, and we walked back to my seat, we sat beside each other and held hands, facing Megz.

"Are you two together?" Megz mouthed

"Yes." I mouthed back

The teacher walked in and to her desk. Turned it on to some paint thing saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY! We all turned to face the teacher, I sat close to Aaron and he had his free hand on the small of my back. Once again my life fit. We pushed the desks to the walls and danced to songs like the cha cha slide, famous last words, teenagers, broken, and what hurts the most. Ms. Grasen dimmed the lights and Nick and Elizabeth started to slow dance with Elizabeth's arms around Nick's neck and Nick's hands on her hips and Elizabeth's head on Nick's shoulder. Soon Nicola and Mike, Megz and Derek, Nikki and Ray did the same. Aaron walked to me and held his hand out and I give him my hand. We walked to where the others were. He placed his hands on top of the other on the small of my back. I placed my arms around his neck, my head on his shoulder. The song "It's all coming back to me" was playing, the song seemed perfect for us. For lunch we had an ice cream cake. And at the end of the day we played soccer, it was the best thing ever I can kick people in the shins and kick a ball to release all my anger and frustration. After school Megz, Nicola, Nikki, and Aaron walked with me home. Aaron and I walked in the house, and down the stairs, down the hall and in my room. We worked on our project. He drove us to Olive Garden and we had a romantic dinner. Then he drove us to his house to meet his dad, brother, and sister-in-law.


	11. Aaron's family

**Aaron's Family**

When we arrived at his house it was big and white with blue roof with a dirt driveway and a two-door garage. He drove up the driveway and stopped. He got out and walked over to my side and opened the door, handed me his hand. We walked up the dirt path and to a roofed deck. He opened the door. The inside was cream walls and a big staircase to your left and a hall to your right. We walked down the hall to other cream wall with wood floor room. There is a wood fireplace with built in bookcase on each side, and two white couch across from the other. We walked between the couch though a little hall to a formal dinner room with a dark wood table and 8 matching chairs. Across from that is the most perfect kitchen with wood cabinets, gentile surfaces and an island plus a corner pantry. We walked to the front and up the stairs to a hall with 5 doors. The first door is a master suite with a huge walk-in closet and full bathroom. The second room was other master suite with 2 huge walk-in closets and a full bathroom; this room belonged to Neil and his wife Ariel. The third door is a rec room with a pool table, a 32"inch T.V with shroud sound and D.V.D player and x box 360 live and more entrainment. The fourth room, Aaron opened the door and walked in. I stepped in to blood red walls, with cream carpet. There is a stereo beside the double bed and a lounge chair in the far right corner, the dresser is in the small walk-in closet behind the door and beside that door is other door to a crimson red bathroom. The bed had gold cover and white pillows, and white curtains for his windows. He walked over to his chair and sat down and I followed and sat on his lap. We sat on the chair forever it seemed, Aaron would run his finger down and up my spine and send shivers down my back.

"Aaron, come here please." Yelled an unfamiliar female voice.

"Coming." Aaron yelled back

We walked down the stairs into the living room. Vanessa hopped off the couch and came up to me and hugged me, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey dear, how are you?" Vanessa asked

"Good, Thank you for asking." I answered

"Come meet the rest of the family?" Vanessa Said pulling me to a couch. Aaron sat beside me.

"Hello, I'm Ben, I'm Aaron's dad." He said putting his hand to shake my, I shoke his hand.

"Hey, I'm Neil, and this is Ariel." Neil said he came up and grabbed me in a big bear hug.

Neil let go of me; he was like 6 feet tall blonde hair in a spiked short cut, he is a muscular and blue eyes. His wife was very beautiful, shoulder length black hair with red natural hair, and these bright green eyes. She is like 5'9 and curvy and thin like a model, but ever in her black leather mini skirt and her mini blood red tube top you can see a small bump on her stomach. We talked the bitter part of the afternoon. Aaron drove me home before supper.

"Bye I'll see you later." He said kissing me on the cheek

"Ok bye." I answered walking out of the car and into the house. I did all of my homework, ate supper and fall a sleep on the couch.

The next day was a Saturday and my sister was gone and my parents were going to Edmonton. So I had the whole house to myself. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, and I turned to see my angel, I just wanted to stay like this forever and in 2 years I can. After what seemed to be hours I got out of bed and walked to my dresser and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and the white top with the lace around the neck. I walked to the bathroom and slipped my pjs off and my new cloths on. I walked back to my room. The sight was amazing; Aaron was cleaning my room I never thought a guy would clean. He turned around, walked up to me and kissed me. He placed his hand on the side of my face; I wrapped my hands in his hair. Some thing started to ring; Aaron grabbed a cell phone and looked at the id.

"Hello." Aaron said to someone

"Really o already?" he sounded scared

"Ok we'll be there." He answered

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We have to go to the hospital." Aaron said wrapping his arm around my waist and walked us out of my room, up the stairs, out the door and in his car. He started the car and drove to the hospital; he seems unhappy, so I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I slipped my hand in his ready to embrace whatever a waited us in the hospital.


	12. Natalie & Nathan

**Natalie and Nathan**

We just turned the last corner. Aaron parked the car in a visiting late space. Now I'm worried. He stopped the engine and was opening my door in seconds. He handed me his hand. I gladly toke it. We walked to the front door hand in hand. He walked down the hall, to a staircase and up the stairs and to a delivery room. He knocked on the door. And Ben appeared in the door way and he nodded his head, and moved aside. I just stood there but Aaron pushed me in. The room was a light green with white floor. In the room was a hospital bed with a woman in it looking at a pink bundle of cloth and a men sitting on the bed with her and a blue bundle of cloth in his arms. Aaron walked up to them and was handed the girl baby. He walked over to me and handed me her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked Ariel

"Good, little tired but it's good." She replied

"Good, so what are they names?" I asked

"The girl, you are holding her. Her name is Natalie Vanessa Miley. And the boy is Nathan Bob Aaron." She answered

"She has my name as her middle name. Thanks."

"Your welcome she has your personality." Ariel said giggling

"I bet." I answered looking at the little girl in my arms.

She had the cutest little no teeth smile ever, and the greenest of eyes and they were so big, and little of light brown hair. Aaron was at my side with Nathan Bob Aaron. He had jet black, and green eyes, he is so handsome just like his uncle, dad, and grandfather. I was rocking Natalie to sleep, when Aaron dropped Nathan. Very thing turned slow mode, Neil run full speed to catch Nathan he just caught him. He stood up checking to see if he was ok. He looked at Edward with full hatred and disproval.

"WHAT THE HELL?" "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM. MY FIRST SON, ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING!" Neil yelled at Aaron

"SORRY! I KNOW I Could have killed him I'm not stupid." Aaron yelled back

I walked over to Ariel and gave her Natalie back. Aaron walked out of the room and said good bye and left. I tried to keep up but he was to fast. He was at the elevator and I just made it to the door. I walked in pushing the main floor so we could leave. When the door slide close and the ugliest green colored walls and annoying happy music started to play.

"Hey." I said trying to start a convention

"Can you believe him? I know Nathan could have died." He paused grabbing the railing. The door slides open at the right moment. He was out of the elevator before the door opened all the way. I ran after him he was in the car and starting the engine by the time I was at the door. I hoped in and buckled my seat belt. He slammed on the gas petal and the speed meter goes from 0 to 120 in seconds. We were coming up to sharp turn; I knew we were done cause no one can make a sharp turn at 120 kilometers per hour. He pulled the emergency brake. And turned the car drifting the car than releasing the emergency brakes, jotted forward into the infestation and our doom.


	13. car wreck

**Car Wreck**

As he pushed the speed to 160. I sat there grabbing the sides of the seat, praying we would not crash but as we got to the busiest insertion in the entire very large city. He speed up, now I know he's trying to kill us. The light turned green and he pushed it faster. We didn't stoop it at the interstitial, I close my eyes ready to die, waiting for it, wait for it. We still driving, I slowly opened my eyes. When I thought was all over. This semi-truck comes at us.

"Move in the back!" yelled Aaron

"What?" I yelled back

"MILEY Move Now!" he yelled

"OK." I moved in the back, but it was too late. Thank god Vanessa showed up and pulled me in the back and buckled me in. then she grabbed Aaron and throws him in the back and she grabs on to the back seat with one arm and holds on to us with the other. Than the semi-truck hits us. Vanessa had positioned herself so we would not be hurt to bad. She forgets that the semi-truck could stop and we wouldn't so. All the way to the front-seats was gone. I looked around only to be hit in the head with pieces of metal. Than everything goes black, I feel this liquid running down my face. Than everything was black, I could feel everything but I can't see anything. I felt someone pull on me and I heard someone crying in the background. I tired to open my eyes but it was all a blur than everything was clear. Aaron was in a stricter and Vanessa was in Ben's car crying. I was beside Aaron in an other stricter. There were tubes everywhere on him and extreme bleeding, he lie there looking dead not feeling any pain. Than I looked down at me, I had 4 IV s, the bleeding on my head was done, I looked at the portable heart monitor, and it was pretty bad. The ride to the hospital was short but probably cause I fall asleep. I felt dead but if you die have pain and I have more pain that if you stack it up it'll be big than the CN tower. I heard my angel crying. I felt jabbing pains in my arms and legs and something go down my throat.

I don't know if I fell asleep or if god was showing me what my life might have been. I was in a no sleeve white dress and some embroidery with a piece of white polyester cloth down the front right side. It is tight in the middle and nicely came down the lady had brown hair flowing down in wavy curls. She had the biggest brown eyes. She walked down the aisle, than I looked up to a boy standing beside me. He had green eyes and blonde hair. I looked down and I was in the white dress than I noticed it was a wedding, my wedding. The next scene was in a hospital room with me standing in the corner of the room looking at a woman and man with a little baby girl my daughter and my man. The last scene was of my angel and me standing on a balcony looking into a river and the most beautiful sunset ever. I heard a deer running 5 miles away. I must be a vampire like secretly wanted but it's too late for that. I tried to open my eyes but everything was a blank god I'm getting tired of this but after a few minutes things were becoming clear again.

I looked around; the walls were blinding white and a beep sound from the heart monitor, and something on my arm with IV s everywhere on my other hand. I looked at the thing on my other arm. Oh my goodness its Aaron how could he be out all ready. He must be sleeping. I reached my left hand to touch his hair it was so soft and smooth. He jolted up and he had a sad but happy look on his angel like face.

"What is it? And Why are you out and I'm not? " I asked whispering

" You are not out cause you just woke up from a 2 week sleep. And I'm out cause my wounds healed quickly cause my bleeding was from the gut they that easily care for and my arm was broken and you had a big cut in your head and bruises on every inch of your and your on life support and your parents are thinking about cutting it cause you were wasting away. He paused " But I convinced them not to." He stopped thinking if to tale me NY THING MORE.

" Can't you or someone else change me cause if you not I'll die anywhere and I have no one to worry about. Megz has Derek and Elizabeth has Nick, and Nicola has Mike and last but not least Nikki has Ray. So they have each other too. And parents will think I died naturally," I paused

" So we pull the cored and after your parents leave, Vanessa will change you." He finished my sentence.

"Ok." I answered

"I'll be right back ok I love you, I will love you forever and eternity." He told me

"I love you too." I answered

He left probably to find Vanessa to tale her the plan. God is this what I really want, what am I talking about I want this more than anything. Vanessa and Aaron walk in and came up to the bed.

" Ok, so your family will come in and you'll tale them to pull the cored and tell them you love them and it will mean the world if they leave then when they leave, I'll change you." Vanessa told me the plan

than my parents, Amy, Grandma Helen, and my friends plus Aaron came in and stood close to the bed.

"Hey, mom and dad pull the cored. I'm not going to live in a bed and have some machine living for me, please I'm dieing I mean my spirit is dieing being in this bed all of the time. I know you don't want to but please." I begged them

"Ok fine but this is your choice." My parents told me

" Thank you. I love you both. Amy live on get married and have kids and get a job. Megz you're my best friend please don't cry and Derek is a good guy. Elizabeth, Nicola, Nikki please don't cry ether. I need you guys and gals to be happy and don't cry, I loved getting to live my life with you all you. Grandma don't worry about me I love you. All of you. Aaron I love so much I just can't live like this. I won't. Be ahppy, live, love ,laugh. I love you all." I paused and toke a deep breath."Ok can you guys leave now?" I asked and they nodded and left but Aaron stayed and came to my side and held my hand. Vanessa unplugged the life support and placed her mouth on my throat and bit down drinking my blood. Than she stopped as things started getting dizzy and fuzzy. She bit her wrist and put at to my mouth.

"Drink it." She order

I looked at Aaron and at Vanessa than back to Aaron I started to drink her blood but I was to late I sawa light I was involuntary walking to the light.


End file.
